Dark side
by xxthequietonesxx
Summary: Emma has a lot of problems after suffering through mental and sometimes physical abuse from her ex boyfriend. After a cutting incident lands her in the hospital her parents send her to La Push, Washington. With help from a certain wolf Emma might be able to get over her past and stop cutting.
1. Chapter 1

_There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you know. Will it make you run away? Or will you stay, even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out will you return? And remind me who I really am, please remind who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_~Dark side by Kelly Clarkson_

_Chapter 1_

Emma's POV

How the hell did everything end up like this? Why does this shit always happen to me? I knew it was too good to be true. I guess I'll do what I know how to do best, revert to my old ways and disappoint. I put the razor to my wrist and cut, I hate myself for doing it but I can't help but feel the need to do it. I thought that I could stop on my own since my parents aren't ever here they didn't really know that I was cutting in the first place. Thinking of this I do it again, thinking about my family, how lonely I feel, and my fucked love life. I put the razor down after several cuts and crawl into bed after I stopped crying and started feeling a little dizzy.

_*A couple hours later*_

I woke up in a very bright room confused. What was I doing in a… I looked around, hospital? I turned and saw my best friend Lily and my brother Matt sitting by the bed.

"What the hell Emma! Why didn't you tell us that something was wrong?!"

"Stop yelling at her Matt, yelling isn't going to solve anything"

She was right I always get yelled at for something and apparently it never helps. I really did try to stop, I just got so overwhelmed with feeling worthless and cutting has always made me feel a little better. Apparently quitting wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"Fine then I'll just tell her the news. Emma, mom and dad have had it. Since you've always been the "problem child", their words not mine, they're sending you to La Push for a while. They think it'll do you some good to get out of the city and away from your douche of an ex. You're going to go stay with our cousin Jared."

"You're kidding me!"

He didn't look at me. "I'm not. Maybe it will be good for you." I didn't feel like talk to them anymore after that so after a lecture about self-harm, my anxiety and depression I left the hospital. The next day my parents had packed most of my stuff and shipped to La Push so after my goodbyes I got in my car to drive from New York to La Push.

Paul's POV

After I got off of patrol I went to go see my usual hook up Rachel. I enjoy this no strings relationship since I won't have a real relationship until my imprint shows up. After spending a few hours at Rachel's I ran home because Jared wanted me to be there to help his cousin move in.

"Jared?"

"Hey Paul" Of course he was just making out with Kim on the couch. I can tell because she's bright red. It's not the first time I've walked in on them.

"Could you guys maybe, I don't know make out in your room?"

"Why would we do that when you are almost always at Rachel's?" I scoffed but he did have a point.

Kim then asks "Wait that's where you always are? You know you can't be in a relationship with Rachel she isn't your imprint." I rolled my eyes, why does somebody always have to bring up an imprint when I talk about Rachel?

"Well it's more of a physical relationship, not that it's anybodies business. Anyways Jared when is your cousin going to get here?"

He checks his phone "In like 30 minute."

"Cool. I'm gonna go shower."

As I was getting out of the shower I smelled another person so I assumed Jared's cousin had finally gotten here. She smelled great, lavender and vanilla. I put some clothes on while listening in on the conversation.

"It's nice to see you Emma, it's been so long! This is my girlfriend Kim"

Then a voice that I'm assuming belongs to Emma squeaked out, due to Jared's bear hug, "I know you've gotten huge since that last time I saw you and it's nice to meet you Kim." I could practically see the smirk on Jared's face as I heard him put her down.

I decided to go downstairs and join in on the conversation. As soon as I got down the stairs and saw her I was amazed. She had naturally curly hair that was black with blue and purple streaks. It went down to her shoulder blade. As my eyes traveled over the rest of her body all I could think was how sexy she was. She definitely has curves in the right places. Then I met her eyes and time seemed to stop. They were bright blue green that were captivating. I could look at them forever. They were so- I was interrupted mid-thought when I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see a grinning Jared. Fuck I did not-.

"Paul this is my cousin Emma. Emma this is Paul my roommate." I smiled at her while she gave a little wave. Well this day just got more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

When I saw Paul I nearly fainted. I knew Jared had a roommate but he was fucking sexy. Why didn't anyone warn me? I would have worn something better than my leggings and stitch shirt . Actually it doesn't matter what I look like. I am not getting involved with another guy right now. I don't think I could take the toll it would have on my emotions, I am unstable enough as it is right now.

Anyways after we all introduced ourselves and talked for a few minutes Paul showed me to my room after Jared and Kim went out on a date.

After they left I asked "So how long have Kim and Jared been dating?" I didn't remember anybody telling me that Jared had a long term girlfriend. They seem like they've been going out for years with how well they know each other. It's almost like they can read each other's minds.

Paul snapped me out of my train of thought by replying "Only about 5 months or so"

"Really?"

"Really it seems longer, especially with how they act around each other. It's like they've known each other for years. Anyways this is your room. We can paint it another color if you like." I looked around and it was beige but it looked like it could definitely use a paint job. Other than that the room was fine. I was trying to figure out where my things were going to go since we hadn't moved everything in yet. There was a dresser in the corner that caught my attention it looked unique, handmade.

"Yeah we should probably paint the room. That dresser looks handmade. Who made it?"

"I did. Do you like?"

I nodded "I like it a lot." He gave me a coy half smile and I nearly fainted. Sweet lord, he was so freaking sexy. After standing there in silence for a few moments I broke the silence

"So are you up to painting now so we can move everything in?" Paul nodded "Yeah I'll just find my keys and we can go get the paint and brushes."

I tossed him my keys instead and started to walk downstairs "Just drive my car it's easier than having to move my car out of the way so you can get out." Paul agreed and we got into my car to drive to a hardware store. We sat in silence until I turned on the radio to have some noise.

"So why are you in La Push? Jared never said but it doesn't seem like it was exactly your idea to move out here." Paul asked out of the blue.

I looked at him for a minute before looking back down at my hand and responding "It wasn't my idea. My parents told me to so I did. As for the reasons they're personal and I don't really feel comfortable discussing them with a stranger but just so you don't get the wrong idea it has nothing to do with alcohol, drugs, and not boys directly."

Paul parked the car and looked at me for a minute not responding before nodding his head in understanding and getting out and helping me out and walking into the store to the paint section.

After getting some brushes he looks at me "So what color do you want?"

I look around for a minute before picking out a nice purple. Paul grabs several cans and we purchased the items.

After getting everything we need we drive back in silence.

When we get home and we set everything up and I put on some music to listen to while we paint. We paint for a while in silence.

After getting bored of the silence I looked at Paul and asked "What's your favorite color?"

He looked at me for a minute "Favorite color really?"

I nodded in response going back to painting even though I could still feel his eyes on me "Yes really."

"It's blue. Yours?" I smiled a little glancing at him before responding "Mine's purple and blue I can never choose."

He smiled at me and we continued asking each other questions until we finished painting and moved all my stuff in. When everything was done I thanked Paul by making dinner and then I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Maybe moving to La Push won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Would you bleed for me? Lick it off my lips like you needed me?_

_Would you sit me on a couch? With your fingers in my mouth?_

_You look so cool when you're reading me. Let's cause a little trouble._

_Oh, you make me feel so weak._

_I bet you kiss your knuckles. Right before they touch my cheek._

_But I've got my mind, made up this time._

_Cause there's a menace in my bed._

_Can you see his silhouette? Can you see his silhouette? Can you see his silhouette?_

_Trouble by Halsey_

Emma's POV

When I woke up the next morning I went downstairs and found a note saying that Jared was at Kim's and Paul was at work. Great I was going to be alone for who knows how long. I sighed and then made myself breakfast. After finishing and cleaning up after myself I looked around bored. I got an idea so I ran upstairs and changed really quickly and came back downstairs moving everything out of the way. Without the furniture there was enough space in the room for me to dance comfortably.

I have been a dance since I was like 2 years old. My mom signed me up for a ballet class and here I am now 15 years later. Now I dance ballet, modern contemporary, lyrical, jazz, hip hop, and some other styles. I still dance because it's one of my ways of relieving some stress. At my old studio I started dreading dance because the instructor was mean to me because I was a better dancer than her daughter who was the same age as me. Now that I've moved I'm looking forward to starting at a new studio but my class isn't until tomorrow.

I started stretching humming quietly. After I finished stretching I got scrolling through some songs to see what I wanted to dance to. I decided on Trouble by Halsey.

I played the song and started dancing. By the middle of the song I could feel myself tearing up. After the song finished and I stopped dancing I started crying. This song explained how I felt about my last relationship. The emotional and physical abuse… I didn't know how to put how I felt about my ex into words until this song. I remember feeling so powerless and worthless... I started full out sobbing thinking about it and then I heard the door opening. I grabbed my phone and dashed upstairs keeping my sobs quiet until I got to my bedroom and buried my face in my pillow. I started feeling a pain in my chest and I started having trouble breathing and all I could think was _just breathe, this has happened before and it'll get better one day._

Paul's POV

This morning I had to leave early for work and I felt really bad for leaving Emma alone by herself. i ended up getting out a little early so I stopped at the store to pick up ice cream and chocolate to make up for leaving Emma alone by herself this morning. When I got home I heard music blasting in the living room. I peeked through the window to see what was happening and I was met with the image of Emma dancing. I remember Jared mentioning something about Emma being a dancer but I didn't think she was this good. She looked so graceful and this song must have meant something because you could just feel the emotion from her dancing. It was almost like she was trying to tell her story through the dance.

When the song was over I heard sniffling and I saw that she was crying. As soon as I saw her crying I ran to the door and unlocked it. Just as I opened the door I saw her running upstairs. She was a fast runner. I quickly put everything away as I heard her full on sobbing in her room. I then heard a change in her breathing and I rushed upstairs nearly busting down her door.

There she was on her bed sobbing and she was hyperventilating. I layed down on her bed next to her and pulled her into my chest trying to comfort her like I used to do for my sister when she has a panic attacks. After holding her for a while and stroking her hair her sobs quieted and she was breathing normally again. She sniffled and looked at me and quietly said "Thank you," I shook my head

"You don't need to thank me." She nodded and we laid there quietly for a minute before I remembered the ice cream and chocolate.

"Hey I got some ice cream and chocolate do you want some?" she nodded her head vigorously and I chuckled and when downstairs to grab it and some spoons. When I got back up stairs she had put on a sweater and was flipping through netflix. I layed back down next to her and for the rest of the night we watched movies and ate junk food until we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV

When I woke up this morning I felt really hot. I felt like I was sweating bullets. I opened my eyes and saw Paul's arm wrapped around me and realized we were spooning. Well that explains why I felt so hot. I looked at Paul for a minute taking in his features before I pried his arm off of me which, to my surprise was very difficult, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I put some music on lowly and got into the shower. While I was in the shower I started thinking about Paul. He is the first person that has ever really helped me through a panic attack. I had a panic attack one night when Lily was over and she freaked out. Since then I've tried to be by myself before I let my thoughts consume. I frowned a little thinking about Lily I hadn't talked to her since I left.

I sighed and turned the shower off. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. After drying off a little I realized that in my haste to shower and feel clean forgot to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with me. That's just great. Paul is probably still on my bed since I hadn't heard my door open… there was a possibility that he was still asleep. I cracked the door open and saw that he appeared to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and his back was turned toward me. I needed clothes so I tiptoed out of the bathroom to my closet to grab some clothes.

As I was trying to figure out what I was going to wear I heard Paul move and say "Out of the shower?"

I stopped and wide eyed slightly turned around and looked at Paul "You're awake?" Paul looked me up and down before looking at my face and nodding "Yes I'm awake." Of course he was awake.

I nodded awkwardly quickly grabbing some clothes feeling the blush start to form on my cheeks as I felt his intense gaze on me. "W-well I just needed some clothes" I quickly scampered out turning to go to the bathroom but instead running into something rock hard. Funny I don't remember there being a wall there. I slowly looked up only to be met with Paul's intense gaze; I felt my cheeks heat up more as I turned my glance downward "I'm sorry." I felt his hand move under my chin as he lifted my head a little so I could meet his gaze "You don't have to apologize." I found myself incapable to form words from our close proximity so I just nodded. He studied my face for a seconds before stepping to the side so I could get to the bathroom. After looking at him for a minute I went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. When I was done getting dressed I stared at my reflection for a minute. I moved my hand to my chin where Paul touched me and I smiled a little.

I wiped the smile off of my face and quickly ran a brush through my hair. When I was done I opened the door and was slightly disappointed to see that Paul wasn't there. Of course the disappointment lasted only a second because he came back into my room and plopped down on my bed laying down. I looked at him questioningly "Uh- Is there something wrong with your bed?"

He nodded not looking at me "Yes.'

I raised an eyebrow at him "Oh what's wrong with it?"

He looked at me grinning "You're not in it" And que the blushing. I quickly turned away from him putting my dirty clothes in my basket.

After I busied myself doing something to keep me busy and to calm myself down I heard Paul call my name. I turned to him "Yes?" He had his arms held out in my direction- "Come lay down with me." I thought about for like half a second before walking over to my bed and laying down in his arms. I smiled a little because it was extremely comfortable in his arms. I looked up at his face studying his gorgeous features, they seemed godlike. He smirked a little before looking down at me "You do know it's impolite to stare right?" I shrugged a little. His smirk turned in his beautiful smile "So do you want to do anything today? I could take you on a tour of the town, we could go to the beach, or we could go eat somewhere." I thought about my options for a minute and I buried my head in his chest relishing in his warmth " Can we lay here a little while longer and then go get something to eat?" I felt him nod as I sat there with my face buried in his chest.

As we sat there I started letting my thoughts wander to random things. I realized that I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt loved in his embrace, warm, wanted, comfortable but most importantly I felt… _safe. _

_Author's Note:_

Hello lovely people reading my story I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to write these chapter. Things have just been a little hectic. I plan on putting up 1 or 2 more chapter so I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for reading my story, and let me know what you think!

Love you! :3


End file.
